


Aurora

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: What attracted him to this cruiser, Paul did not know. Nor did he know why he felt strange looks on himself. After all, there is nobody on the ship. So he tried to assure himself of this.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this photo was pushed to this work:  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B0nsbmPIIe-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
More precisely, Paul’s craving for this particular cruiser. If you call in St. Petersburg, then there’s sure to be a photo near the cruiser😊 But why - I wanted to think.  
Maybe not what was originally in the head, but here is what is seen.

Paul always had a hidden fear of cruisers. So huge and magnificent. As if ready to crush people. And the aura was not to the man's liking - depressing and blows from them death and blood.

I involuntarily recalled their journey with their father when they went for a year. Little Paul did not want to go to this country then - it seemed to him that the USSR was hostile towards foreigners, and especially Germans. World War II does not pass without a trace. Hostility, hatred.

But not protection.

He heard about the Aurora - the February revolution and three wars, this cruiser passed. Miraculously escaped scrap. There was even a rumor about the shelling of the White House, which is extremely strange to hear. He was ready for the greatness and blood of this cruiser.

However, when he saw her, he felt warm. Even experienced some affection for this cruiser. And the name is beautiful - Aurora. Collected under a happy star and seasoned in battle, but not lost humanity.

It was ... Strange. It’s even pleasant that someone is protecting Russia and the rest from enemies.

It was ... In love? Sympathy? Paul did not know. But he tried every visit to St. Petersburg to visit Aurora. It was rare, but it always seemed to him that the cruiser was watching him.

Twice he saw her. Twice acted in front of her. And always this look. Not hot and not cold. The warmth in my soul became.

She is like a mother. She will hide and protect. And I don’t want to leave after this.

But I have to. And Paul felt some weight after such visits.

_When will we see each other again?_

But there was no answer.


End file.
